AK
by thought sparkle
Summary: Luego del desplante de Rey y de la humillación que le hizo pasar su tío Luke en combate, Kylo Ren tiene un cumulo de pensamientos que hacen ruido en su mente y que lo llevaran a un viaje de vuelta a su pasado, hasta aquel momento en el que apenas era un joven aprendiz conocido como Ben Solo(BenxOC)


**Hoola mis querubines estoy de vuelta con otra historia, bueno de hecho es un OneShot con posible continuación pero aun no lo decido. Esta vez me he centrado de nuevo en mi numen inspirador Kylo pero lo he hecho desde el angulo de cuando era el joven aprendiz de Luke hasta antes de convertirse en el monstruo sexy que es ahora, es decir me he centrado mas en Ben. En fin desde hace un tiempo he querido desarrollar algo con esa parte de su vida y este es un pedazo del resultado, espero les guste**

 **Y bueno disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

Dentro de una gran sala en un imponente trono se encontraba sentado el que ahora era el líder supremo Kylo Ren ocupando el puesto de su antiguo maestro Snoke. Hundido en el asiento Kylo pensaba y pensaba en medio de la basta soledad de la sala. Frustrado por la humillación que le hizo pasar su tío y más frustrado aún por como Rey le había despreciado su propuesta y luego abandonado. Esa última mirada antes de hacer ascender la rampa del halcón milenario lo había destrozado. Se sentía derrotado y se odiaba por eso.

En medio de su soledad sostenía con fuerza algo en su mano que después de un rato se dignó a mirar, guardando cierta tristeza y la vez rabia. Se trataba de un pequeño amuleto de metal tallado, sencillo pero hermoso. Kylo lo contemplo por unos segundos, frunció el ceño apretando sus ojos al igual que los músculos de su mandíbula. El caballero pensó que no se volvería a sentir así y menos por una chica.

Cada uno de los acontecimientos vividos luego del fuerte ataque a la resistencia lo hacían pensar en su pasado, para él era un sinsentido sobre todo después de aconsejar a Rey tantas veces que dejara ir su pasado, sin embargo ahí estaba él como un estúpido recordando cada detalle de su vida anterior, mucho antes de convertirse en el hombre que es ahora, recordando a ese simple muchacho llamado Ben Solo.

Un niño de al menos unos 13 años bastante alto para su edad se encontraba parado frente a su madre con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido en señal de desagrado. Su madre lo veía compasiva con mucha dulzura y con un poco de nostalgia pues ese sería el día en el que se tendría que separar de su hijo.

-No quiero irme- protesto el muchacho a su madre con un tono suplicante- quiero quedarme contigo.

-Tienes que hacerlo Ben, será por tu bien- explico la madre comprensiva acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

-Pensé que al menos papá vendría a despedirse de mi- expreso con desilusión mirando hacia un lado.

Leia lo tomo por el rostro y lo hizo mirarle.

-Sabes cómo es tu padre, pero también sabes que el igual te ama.

Han solía ausentarse con frecuencia de la vida de Ben, se veían y compartían algunas veces. La última vez que lo vio fue cuando se descubrió que Ben era sensible a la fuerza desde entonces el pequeño niño añoraba su regreso y mucho más que ahora sería él quien se marchaba.

-Comienzo a dudarlo- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Te pareces mucho a él cuándo pones esa carita- Leia sonrió apretándole la mejilla.

-¡Madre!- protesto el niño apartando la mano de la mujer.

Leia rió y luego suavizo la mirada.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Y yo a ti- Ben abrazo a Leia como si se la fuesen a arrebatar.

Luke esperaba a lo lejos al pie de la rampa de una nave. Ben se separó de Leia y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su tío, lanzo una mirada de vuelta guardando nostalgia en sus ojos, como si esa fuese la última vez que vería a su madre.

Ben se aproximó hasta su tío que esperaba paciente por su sobrino que al parecer no tenía ningún entusiasmo por el cambio que sufriría su vida, sí le agradaba la idea de convertirse en un maestro Jedi, pero no la de abandonar su vida como la conocía por ello.

-¿Listo para partir?- animó Luke a su sobrino cuando lo tuvo en frente.

-No- respondió Ben a secas subiendo la rampa sin ningún apuro, para él no existía otra alternativa.

Luke piloteaba la nave acompañado por Ben en el asiento del copiloto, el niño veía con tristeza por la ventana como se alejaba cada vez más del lugar donde había pasado apenas sus 13 años de vida. Su tío lo observo por un segundo sabia lo duro que era para su sobrino abandonar su hogar.

-Descuida Ben, te acostumbrara, ya lo veras. Te enseñare todo lo que debas saber sobre la fuerza para que puedas caminar por el sendero correcto en tu viaje por la vida- expreso al niño para levantar su interés.

-No sería lo mismo-dijo muy bajo.

-Además el templo será como tu segundo hogar-agregó el jedi.

-Lo dudo- Ben se cruzó de brazo y se hundió en el asiento con un notorio aire de pesimismo.

Hubo silencio por un segundo hasta que Luke intervino de nuevo.

-¿No querías ser un gran guerrero como tu abuelo?

-¡Claro que sí!, pero tampoco quería abandonar mi hogar. No es justo-protestó.

-Tu abuelo Anakin tuvo que dejar a su madre también Ben….A veces ciertos sacrificios son requeridos para alcanzar un propósito.

-Como sea- Ben rodo los ojos con fastidio y se hundió por completo en el asiento.

Luke decidió no continuar con la plática, por ahora no lo entendería pero sabía que poco a poco lo haría cuando aprendiera la importancia de lo que representa el conocimiento de la fuerza.

Después de trascurrir cierto tiempo de viaje algo pareció llamar la atención de Ben. Éste se levantó con ligereza del asiento cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar el templo. Una gran pero humilde estructura entre piedra y madera rodeando por unas cuantas casitas de igual material sobre un largo espacio verde. Quizás no era muy impresionante para Ben pero para Luke ese era el lugar perfecto.

La nave aterrizó en un área clara a poca distancia del templo. Ben salió de la nave con el mismo "entusiasmo" con el que abordó. Y aunque no lo impresionaba debía admitir que el sitio le despertaba un poco la curiosidad.

-Ben- Luke se asomó desde la nave- debo reunirme con los padres de otro posible aprendiz.

Ben lo miró sin el más mínimo interés.

-Puedes caminar con libertad por el templo y sus alrededores, así te iras familiarizando. Es probable que te encuentres con otros aprendices- informó Luke.

-No estoy interesado en interactuar con nadie y menos con niños tontos.

Luke soltó un suspiro cansado, su sobrino era obstinado de eso no cabía la menor duda.

-Regresare en un momento, al volver reuniré a todos los aprendices en el área principal del templo para darles la debida bienvenida y las instrucciones que deberán seguir a partir de ahora.

-Sí, sí entiendo tío Luke- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con fastidio.

-Maestro Luke- corrigió el jedi.

-¿Qué?- Ben levanto una ceja.

-A partir de hoy seré tu maestro Ben, dirígete a mí como tal. Y ten cuidado de no meterte en problemas si te pasa algo tu madre me matara.

-Sí maestro-pronunció de mala gana para darle la espalda.

Luke soltó de nuevo un suspiro, tratar con Han era más difícil que con su hijo, pero si logró llevarse bien con el pícaro contrabandista también lo lograría con su hijo.

Ben comenzó a caminar por el templo estudiando su estructura con detenimiento. A lo lejos vio un grupo de al menos 4 niños que estaban charlando y riendo. Ben lo pensó bien para acercarse no tenía ningún deseo de socializar con nadie, su mal ánimo del momento se lo impedía. Se escabulló por un pasillo abierto hacia otra dirección antes de que fuese descubierto por uno de los niños, esperaba no toparse con nadie más hasta que su tío regresara.

Mientras paseaba tranquilo por el largo pasillo se percató de una extraña sensación como si algo se acercara. Dio otros paso haciendo un esfuerzo por restarle importancia sin embargo no aguanto la tentación de voltear y ver de qué se trataba. Vio como un pequeño droide volador parecido a una esfera se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad. Ben por suerte se hizo a un lado a tiempo esquivándolo. Siguió al droide con la mirada extrañado de lo que sucedía. De pronto una persona pasó a su lado tropezando bruscamente con él, parecía que dicha persona perseguía al pequeño ser volador.

-¿¡Oye, acaso no te fijas por dónde vas!?- le grito Ben a la persona que tropezó con él, de verdad eso le había enojado.

La persona se detuvo al instante al escuchar el grito, girándose hacia el.

-De hecho no puedo.

Ben no solo quedo extrañado por la respuesta si no también sorprendido al detallar mejor de quien se trataba. Frente a él estaba un niña que parecía compartir su misma edad, algo más baja que él, de piel tan blanca como la suya, labios rosados, su cabello rubio rizado -aunque no demasiado- llegaba hasta la barbilla y ojos que parecían tener un precioso e intenso color azul de no ser por el ligero color blanco que le cubría la pupila denotando su clara ceguera.

Ben quedo sin palabras lo único que pensó en ese momento es que era un completo imbécil por gritarle eso.

-Deberías- hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió-tener cuidado por donde vas- le sugirió finalmente.

-Lo hago…pero mi pequeño ayudante está huyendo de mí, le toca limpieza y no le agrada para nada- explico la niña.

Ben bajo la mirada sentía vergüenza infinita, miró a un lado y vio que el droide estaba escondido detrás de uno de los pilares que sostenía el pasillo, frunció el ceño con molestia " de no ser por ti esto no hubiese pasado" pensó. Levanto su mano y con la fuerza atrajo al pequeño travieso hasta él, atrapándolo en ésta. El droide solo hacia sonidos ligeros de pitidos muy constantes, parecía enojado por ser capturando.

-Creo que atrape a tu ayudante- expresó Ben con un aire victorioso.

La niña abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Excelente… ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Digamos que tengo mis métodos- presumió un poco.

El droide harto de estar atrapado le soltó una descarga a Ben en la mano provocando que este lo soltara en el acto dejando escapar un quejido de dolor por parte del muchacho.

-¡QP-23!- la niña reprendió al droide que no tardo en esconderse tras ella continuando sus incesantes pitidos tal parece en contra de Ben.

-¿¡Que rayos le pasa a tu estúpido robot!?

-Lo siento, a veces suele ser un tanto obstinado. Además no le gusta ser tocado por extraños. Lo lamento de verdad- expresó apenada.

Ben aseveró la mirada definitivamente ahora menos le agradaba estar ahí.

-Y hablando de extraños, tu voz no me resulta nada familiar. ¿Quién eres?- preguntó la rubia muy curiosa.

Ben titubeó antes de responder.

-Soy Ben Solo.

La muchacha puso una expresión de sorpresa ensanchando una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Eres el sobrino del maestro Luke!, eres el pimpollo de la princesa Leia y el general Han-expresó con emoción.

-¿El qué?- Ben hizo una mueca extrañado.

-El pimpollo…el retoño…el resultado de su unión de-

-Muy bien, muy bien. Ya entendí, no me digas así – le interrumpió la ridícula explicación.

-Tenerte aquí me parece maravilloso.

-¿Por qué?- Ben frunció el ceño con rareza.

\- Pues tienes sangre de guerrero, tus padres, tu tío. Es fantástico, la fuerza debe ser intensa en ti- explicó sin salir de su emoción.

\- Aún no entiendo que tiene de emocionante que este aquí.

\- No eres un niño ordinario Ben, imagínate lo que serías capaz de hacer si el maestro te enseñara todo lo que sabe- habló con un tono de ilusión.

-No necesito estar aquí para aprender a usar la fuerza, ya se hacerlo. Además tampoco necesito hablar contigo sobre eso, no lo entenderías. Así que si me disculpas debo continuar- dijo a secas pasando a un lado de ella.

-Hasta luego pimpollo.

-¡No me llames así! - exclamó con enojo sin detener su paso.

La niña reía mientras escuchaba los pasos pesados de Ben . QP salió detrás de ella y empezó a pitar.

-A mí sí me agrada… creo que es un buen chico. Ahora vamos a limpiarte.

Luego de ese encuentro el rostro de Ben mostraba un notorio descontento. El tiempo pasó y vio como la nave de su tío arribaba al templo. Pronto se reunieron en un área verde del lugar, varios niños estaban presente de diferentes edades incluidos aquellos que había visto Ben con anterioridad. Ellos se acercaron y se acomodaron firmes y atentos a las palabras de su nuevo maestro. Ben se quedó en la parte trasera no deseaba mezclarse con los demás.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes aprendices, el día de hoy comienza una nueva etapa de sus vidas pues emprenderemos un viaje de conocimientos hacia la fuerza.

-Hola pimpollo.

Ben escuchó un susurro de la nada que lo hizo sobresaltar, giró a un lado para encontrarse de nuevo con la niña invidente. Rodó los ojos con fastidio, lo que menos quería era lidiar con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó de mala gana con un tono bajo.

-He venido a la reunión de aprendices.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues…- Ben quería decir lo que para él era evidente sin embargo no se atrevía, soltó un leve gruñido y volvió su atención a Luke.

-En vista de que seré su único maestro he decidido que-

-También quiero ser una maestra Jedi Ben- susurró otra vez la niña.

Las palabras de Luke quedaban relegadas a un segundo plano por la discreta conversación de ambos.

-No puedes- dijo el en el acto.

-¿Que te hace estar tan seguro?- la niña se sentía intrigada.

Ben vaciló para responder.

-La razón es obvia- respondió manteniendo su vista fija hacia el frente.

-¿Cuál es esa razón?-indagó.

-Tu condición.

-¿Mi condición?- repitió con un tono de incredulidad.

Hubo silencio entre ambos por unos segundos en tanto Luke mencionaba nombres de algunos aprendices.

-¿Por qué no eres directo conmigo de una vez Ben? ¿Dime cual según tú es la razón por la que no puedo convertirme en maestra jedi?- la niña insistía y Ben comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- gruñó por lo bajo.

-Lo que realmente piensas, lo que no quieres decir.

Ben no pronunció palabra, no caería en su trampa.

-Dilo- pidió ella- dilo Ben.

Pero Ben continuaba inmutable.

-Dilo…dilo…dilo-repetía ella una y otra vez.

Ben apretaba los músculos de su mandíbula, empezaba a exasperarle la presión que ejercía la rubia sobre él, ella reitero por última vez la misma palabra haciendo por fin explotar a Ben.

-¡PORQUE ERES CIEGA!- gritó Ben ya cansado de la insistencia.

Todos voltearon en dirección a los dos niños incluido su tío Luke que se mantenía serio.

-Vaya Ben, al parecer ya conociste a Zinnia Áster – pronunció con un tono de voz apacible.

El volteó a ver a su tío un tanto ansioso, ¿realmente había gritado eso?

-Y me parece bien, ya que ustedes serán la última pareja conformada.

-¿Pareja? ¿Para qué?- preguntó confundido

-El maestro Luke considera prudente que trabajemos en equipo para mayor factibilidad a la hora de entrenar- explicó Zinnia.

Ben llevo su atención a Zinnia, se sentía un tanto perdido en medio de la situación.

-Soy ciega Ben, pero puedo escuchar a la perfección- aclaro Zinnia con una sonrisa.

Luke se fijó que los aprendices seguían con la mirada puesta sobre su sobrino, aclaró su garganta para tener de nuevo su atención.

-Muy bien eso será todo por hoy, vayan a descansar y mañana temprano iniciaremos con el entrenamiento.

Los aprendices se dispersaron, algunos murmurando entre ellos sobre lo sucedido con Ben. El muchacho se quedó inmóvil por un segundo para luego correr hacia su tío.

-Tío…quiero decir maestro Luke- lo llamo y se paró frente a el.

-¿Sí, Ben?

-No puedo hacer equipo con ella- expresó directo.

-¿Ah sí?... ¿y por qué no Ben?- Luke se mostró interesado por la posición de su sobrino.

-Pues…ella…limitaría mi entrenamiento- contestó.

Luke se tomó un segundo para responder a la queja de su sobrino.

-Ben no la subestimes, solo por ser invidente no significa que no pueda tener potencial...serán un buen equipo.

El niño farfulló desviando su rostro a un lado, le parecía la peor idea del mundo.

-Ahora ve a descansar- el viejo jedi le dio la espalda dejando a su sobrino inconforme con su decisión.

Ben no tuvo otra opción que retirarse del área sin decir más. El hospedaje de los aprendices consistía en un grupo de pequeñas cabañas aledañas al templo construidas con piedras. Ben caminaba con destino a su cabaña asignada, cuando sitio que alguien venía detrás de él, volteó y observó que Zinnia seguía sus pasos a lo lejos. Ben volvió su vista al frente bufando enojado avanzó un poco más mientras la rubia continuaba a su mismo paso.

-Zinnia ya deja de seguirme- pidió Ben sin detenerse.

Ella no mencionó palabra y siguió caminando.

-Que ya dejes de seguirme Zinnia- hablo entre dientes tratando de no exasperarse.

Luego de lo sucedido en la reunión de aprendices lo que menos quería era tratar con la que sería ahora su nueva compañera. La rubia se mantenía detrás de él, Ben se giró de golpe enojado.

-¡QUE YA DEJES DE SEGUIRME!- grito enojado.

Zinnia se detuvo en seco justo delante de él inclinando su cabeza con ligereza y negando al mismo tiempo con el ceño fruncido por la rareza de la reacción de su compañero.

-No te estoy siguiendo Ben…me dirijo a mi cabaña que está justo ahí- la rubia señaló hacia a un lado de él.

Ben llevó su mirada hacia el lugar señalado y para su desdicha la cabaña de Zinnia quedaba justa al lado de la suya. "Excelente" Pensó con sarcasmo.

-No todo gira en torno a ti Ben Solo- río Zinnia pasando a un lado de él en dirección a su cabaña.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- protestó.

Zinnia volvió a reír.

-Ve a dormir Ben, necesitaremos estar llenos de mucha energía para mañana- la rubia abrió la puerta y salió el pequeño robot a recibirla pegándose cariñosamente a una de sus mejillas haciendo diversos pitidos de felicidad, ella sonrió- Hola QP.

El robot se fijó que Ben estaba presente, el muchacho le lanzo una mirada penetrante generando que QP se ocultara rápido detrás de Zinnia, el droide no confiaba en él.

-Buenas noches pimpollo- dijo Zinnia para adentrarse a su cabaña.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!- gruño Ben ofuscado.

Un aprendiz paso al lado de él mirandolo fijamente.

-¿¡Y tú que estas mirando!?- le gritó el muchacho.

El jovencito aceleró su paso temeroso al ver la reacción de Ben. Éste bufó y se metió a su cabaña cerrando la puerta de mala gana.

Ben estudió el interior de su aposento, tenían una humilde cama hecha de madera una mesita del mismo material y una ventanita por la que se colaba la brisa, era poco comparada a su antigua habitación pero aún así se veía confortable.

El muchacho se echó en la cama mirando hacia el techo pensando en los acontecimientos del día, la partida de su hogar, la despedida de su madre, la ausencia de su padre, las palabras de su tío, el encuentro con la niña fastidiosa y la vergüenza que lo hizo pasar frente a todos. Ben se tapó la cara soltando un leve grito de frustración, se sentía atrapado en ese lugar y apenas era el primer día de los muchos que le esperaban. Quitó las manos de su rostro soltando un suspiro cansado, no tenía otra alternativa que aceptar su realidad. Si querían que aprendiera a usar la fuerza, entonces lo haría se convertiría en un gran guerrero así como alguna vez lo fue su abuelo, Ben sabia el gran potencial que tenía, lo que aprovecharía al máximo hasta conseguir su objetivo.

* * *

 **QP se pronuncia kiupi..solo para aclarar...así suena mas adorable jajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, lo aprecio bastante, espero les haya gustado. Saludos :D**


End file.
